Forbidden Love in the Forbidden Forest
by DarkAngelNinja
Summary: Naruto doesn't whant to be alone. can Kakashi help?       First narufic. be worned don't like lemon don't read.I do not own Naruto!


Naruto walked in the forbidden forest, he stopped by a stream and sat down. His smile that he has kept on his face all day, falters. He looks at the fish "You're so lucky. You are never alone" Naruto slips his head ban off and lays it down beside him. He lifts his head and stars out over the stream. What he sees startles him a bit, Kakashi stars at him across the stream.

Naruto averts his gaze, when he looks back Kakashi is standing in front of him. "Hello, what are you doing looking so down in the dumps Naruto-san?"

"Nothing is wrong with me sensei." Kakashi smiles through his mask and leans closer, until just inches separate them "You may be able to fool the others, but you can't fool me." Naruto looks his sensei in the eye. "I just …..I just don't want to be alone anymore.

I've been alone my entire life." Naruto breaks down and begins to…….to……….to cry.

Kakashi takes his student into his arms and strokes that unruly blond hair. "You don't have to be alone anymore, because…..because I'm here now and I love you."

Naruto looks up to see Kakashi removing his mask, the mask falls to the ground and Naruto sees a flawless, handsome face looking at him. "I love you to Kakashi. I have for a long time" Kakashi lifts Naruto's head up and captures those beautiful lips with his.

Naruto gasps, he was expecting something but not this. Kakashi takes advantage of this and slips his tonouge into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's tonouge moves hesintly along Kakashi's. Kakashi gently pushes Naruto down onto his back. Naruto looks at Kakashi, wondering if this is alright; if this is something he should be doing with his sensei.

"This is taboo and forbidden, we will face being ridiculed, and looked upon with hatred. If you don't think this is alright, then I'll stop" Kakashi says as if reading Naruto's thoughts. "I'm used to those things and if you're by my side then I'll be alright" Kakashi kisses Naruto again, his hands moving towards that bright orange jacket.

"Don't let him be the dominant one kit." Kyubi says not at all happy that his kit is becoming the submissive one. Kyubi lets out a growl. The growl comes out Naruto's mouth. Kakashi looks up, he had succefully gotten Naruto's jacket and net-shirt off, "What's wrong? Kyubi wants to be on top?" Naruto nods his head, another growl comes out. Kakashi moves his head beside Naruto's ear "You can be on top in a little while Naru-kun" A growl of appreciation.

Kakashi kisses down Naruto's chest until he reaches the top of a pair of bright orange pants. Naruto lets out a little squeak. Kakashi smirks and has Naruto's pants off before you can say sexy-justue , reveling a pair of orange boxers.

Kakashi's hand glides over the tent in Naruto's boxers. Naruto lets out a moan. Kakashi removes the boxers revealing the treasure that they have hidden. Kakashi stops, and has all his clothes off expect his boxers in a second. He then takes Naruto's 'Treasure' and gives it a squeeze. Naruto throws his head back and moans a moan close to a scream. Kakashi takes Naruto's 'Treasure' into his mouth and sucks. Naruto moans and withers beneath Kakshi's touch. It's not long before Naruto empty's himself in Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi switches places with Naruto and removes his own boxers.

Naruto becomes hard when he sees Kakashi's 'Treasure' standing erect for him. Kakashi takes 3 fingers and sucks them until they are completely covered in saliva, and stretches Naruto out. "Shhhhh I know. If I don't do this it will hurt more". Kakashi removes his fingers and lifts Naruto over his 'Treasure' and enters him in one movement. Naruto throws his head back and screams. Kakashi soothes Naruto until Naruto starts to move up and down in an innocent, experimenting way. Soon Kakashi releases his seed into Naruto, Naruto's own spread over both their chest. Kakashi recovers first and puts their clothes back on. He picks Naruto up and takes him to his house were they will live together from now on.

Naruto's head ban lay by the stream, the only witness to their love……… Except for Jaria, who was up in a tree giggling like a yaoi fangirl.

THE

END!!

Believe it! You will never be alone again Naruto.


End file.
